Continuity is an important aspect of consuming media. In the related art, a user may stop accessing a media asset on a first device and may continue accessing on a second device, at a playback position where he/she left off. However, the related art does not select a second device or version of the media asset that is appropriate for playback, based on the environment the user is in. For example, the related art may cause the user to continue watching a baseball game on a mobile device even if the user is driving a car. The related art does not consider resumption on a device not specified by a user and does not select a playback format for such a device, based on attributes of the related environment.